


Yes Sir, I Can Boogie

by PsychoticPorpoise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluffy, Talent contest, so much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticPorpoise/pseuds/PsychoticPorpoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worried looking intern ran into the lab,<br/>“Mr Stark, sir, what is happening? Are we in danger?” confusion and fear was obvious in their voice.<br/>Stark sighed, a thump echoed through the lab as his head made contact with the work bench in front of him.<br/>“It's Friday night”, Tony mumble into the metal surface he was still face planting on.<br/>“Yes sir?” The intern questioned, less scared this time, but confusion tripled.<br/>Tony turned his head so as to face the intern, a smirk appearing on this face.<br/>“You must be new.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Sir, I Can Boogie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta Strange_charm! I would have many more spelling/grammar/nonsense with out them, even in these notes... If you don't know the song Yes Sir I Can Boogie by Baccara go YouTube it! Thank me later!

The tower was positively shaking with the pulsing bass that was causing the lab to vibrate. It was lucky Stark had built the building to withstand an earthquake.

A worried looking intern ran into the lab,

“Mr Stark, sir, what is happening? Are we in danger?” confusion and fear was obvious in their voice.

Stark sighed, a thump echoed through the lab as his head made contact with the work bench in front of him.

“It's Friday night”, Tony mumble into the metal surface he was still face planting on.

“Yes sir?” The intern questioned, less scared this time, but confusion tripled.

Tony turned his head so as to face the intern, a smirk appearing on this face.  
“You must be new.”

  
  


“Mister, your eyes are full of hesitation” Steve's deep, rich voice comes from the main room “sure makes me wonder if you know what you're looking for.”

“Baby, I wanna keep my reputation” Bucky's husky Brooklyn accent replies.

“Can't you sing another song?” Hawkeye whines from where he’s lounging on one of the giant cream couches.

“I'm a sensation!” Bucky and Steve sing in unison, flipping Clint off while shimming and dancing along. “We'd let you join us but you try once you'll beg for more! Yes Sir! I can boogie but I need a certain song…”

As the song ends Clint jumps up from his position and grabs the microphone out of Steve's hand before ‘Sorry, I'm a Lady’ can start playing.

“My turn! You know, I bet I can beat you two in this” Barton declares, dodging the flailing snatches Cap is making while attempting not to let his wig fall from his head. Bucky dives extravagantly in an attempt to catch the pink monstrosity when it inevitability leaves its perch, making a bid for freedom.

“Oh yeah! Let's see you choreograph, and make costumes that do justice to the music of the majestic 70s!”

“You weren't even around in to 70s! You were still a popsicle!”

Cap gasps dramatically, “How dare you! I challenge you to battle!”

“I accept! Prepare to lose all your dignity!” Clint proclaims.

“What even is dignity anymore” Tony mutters, watching the display before him with amusement.

“Wait” Natasha interrupts, “if you’re having a talent battle it's only fair you open it to the rest of us as well”, a small smirk is visible on her face, “and we’ll need judges”.

“Pepper can judge!” Tony declares, enthusiasm obvious at the prospect of a competition.  
Shouts break out in the room at that, arguing the unfairness and crying of “cheat” and “favouritism”.

The area falls quite though as Pepper shouts  
“What if I don't want to judge?” Pairs of quizzical eyes are immediately on the CEO.

“Do you want to be my glamorous assistant Ms Potts?” Tony asks, a plan already forming in his head of the award winning act he could create. But that idea is shattered seconds later.

“Actually, I think Banner and I might have an act we can do, right Bruce?”

This time it's Tony that lets out a dramatic gasp,  
“Bruce! Pepper! Betrayed by my girlfriend and Science Bro?!” A dramatic fake faint follows the declaration.

  
  


“So Buck, we’re doing Yes Sir, right? We have all the moves down and the costumes.”

“Actually Ste-” Bucky begins.

“I mean, we could glitz it up a bit, maybe some new feather boas”

“Stevie I-”

“ try out some new make up”

“STEVE! Natasha's asked me to do an act with her.”

Steve's face is a mask of disbelief,  
“WHAT?? WHEN?? You have literally been stood here the entire time! Doesn’t matter, you said no though, right?!” His voice uncertain as he watches guilt spread across Bucky's face.

“We’re ninja’s...Anyway, look Stevie baby-”

“Don't you ‘Stevie baby me’...traitor” Steve takes a melodramatic sniff. “Fine” Steve cuts Bucky off again as he turns his huge puppy eyes on his lover, begging him to understand.  
The blond turns, heading for the elevator at top speed, “I'll win this on my own then.” He turns last second, as he gets to the steel doors, “but don't thing you're sleeping in the bed while this betrayal is still going on.”


End file.
